The Hidden Worlds
by The Sin of Justice
Summary: Two worlds had been separated since time immemorial. That is, until a doorway between them was opened. Now, the two worlds have collided and are trying not to crash. To better their relations and understanding of wizard society, several shinobi were chosen to learn and teach at magic schools around the world. The Uzumaki kids and others head to Hogwarts.


**The Hidden Worlds**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Myths and Unknowns of All the World_

 _Excerpt from "The Lost People Found"_

 _By A. P. W. B. Dumbledore_

 _Somewhere out in the world there is a land that has escaped the eyes of all beings and beasts, a place that is beyond unplottable. It is a great unknown, its secrets and wonders left undiscovered. Not many wizards or other beings know of its existence, barely any acknowledge it, and, of course, none have been there. Or at least, if some did find it, none ever returned. As any person could surmise, it is entirely unheard of by the muggles. Even when the wizards had been in contact—over what most scholars believe to have been thousands of years ago—little knowledge was retained. Due to this lack of knowledge and apparent lack of presence in our world, the land is considered a mere myth. However, that didn't stop us from wondering, and I couldn't help but feel that it did exist. Even though I was often far too busy to seek out its location, I would be sure to keep an ear out for more information surrounding this mysterious place and its people._

 _One significant piece of information we do possess is that this land was evidently cursed with endless war. Its people would eternally seek carnage, and they used their might with dreadful viciousness. We are not sure if they possessed magic or not, but this fear of them is nonetheless present in the ancient tales we've managed to recover. As the texts say, they were people who lived and breathed fear and death, people who would shed blood for the most trivial of reasons. They seemed to be what our world would become if hatred and fear had an omnipresent and inescapable grip on it, and evidently wizardkind feared them even more for this reflection. However, we do not know if we are to hold these as facts or just more rumors. If they exist, we can only hope these are rumors, or that these truths have faded._

 _There are also mentions of an impossibly large tree, a rabbit, a warlock, and a one-eyed monster, but mentions of these are the scarcest of all. Some sources—both textual and oral accounts passed down through many generations—seem to suggest that this was because many groups and individuals tried to erase them from history, perhaps out of fear; the implications are troubling. Due to this and other factors, some sources seem to contradict each other. The rabbit, for instance, is referred to as benevolent in some texts, but demonic in others, with several of the ever elusive accounts saying it was always demonic or merely became that way. Some suggest it never stopped being benevolent. Only the warlock and the tree are spoken of with undisturbed reverence._

 _As for just where and what this place is, many disagree on that matter. Some say it's an entire hidden continent that lies on our world, others believe it to be another planet, or even an entirely different dimension. Still others say that they are to us as we are to muggles; that they have their own secret society right within our midst._

 _This, of course, assumes they exist at all. With so little information, the few wizards who even know of the tales simply see this place as some sort of odd but interesting legend. Since the land does not have its own given name in any of its legends, it goes by many names amongst those in the know: the Blood World, Atlantis, Death's Domain, the Second World, and Lemuria, just to name a few. Many are inspired by its reputation for being a frightening place._

 _We knew nothing more than these small morsels. That is until one day, on February 3rd, 1981, we astonishingly received contact through a highly unexpected way. Then we learned of the land called Tsukimoto(1) and its people, and it was all quite surprising and illuminating for both sides. Naturally, though, such a meeting never has simple consequences. We are two entirely different worlds, after all._

* * *

 _August 21st, 1983_

A large group of wizards had gathered around a massive stone archway on dais located at the center of the room. The misshapen structure seemed to be filled with thin gray smoke that never faded, its ominous, ethereal doorway invoking wariness in more than half of the people in its presence. Some were even fearful, knowing of their purpose in the room and its involvement with the structure they called the Veil.

The room itself was rather large and made mostly of dark stone, easily able to fit hundreds more people. It was dim, cold, and dreary, and its appearance could make even ancient abandoned mansions seem festive and pleasant. Descending stone benches surrounded the dais, which were being used by some of the wizards as they engaged in hushed conversations. This was the Death Chamber.

These wizards were here to enter the Veil so they could speak with those on the other side about several matters they've been discussing for nearly three years. Those in the other dimension were officially known as the Tsukimese(2), a people the wizards in the know about them hoped to co-exist peacefully with. There were exceptions, of course, but they wouldn't speak their minds in public.

The people assembled here came from all over the Wizarding world. The majority of them were Ministers of Magic and their associates, all representing various areas such as Brazil, Bulgaria, Russia, the United States of America, Japan, France, and the very country this room was located within, Great Britain. Each group from each country present had brought certain members with them in preparation for the event: their Minister of Magic, at least two Aurors or an equivalent, a transcriber who would record all the details of this event, and at least one wizard with expert knowledge in Japanese culture and skill in translating the language, just in case it would ever be necessary.

Normally such a person wouldn't be needed for communicating with people from another dimension, but, as both sides soon discovered, the Tsukimese were curiously very similar to the Japanese in a myriad of ways, such as language, culture, and traditions. Even thousands of years of separation had caused only little, if any, differences between the Japanese and Tsukimese languages. The similarities didn't end there, as even their planet had the same name as their own. Most curious indeed.

Some had more members of other sorts, but this was the group that was standard for most, such as the British Ministry. At this time, the British Minister of Magic and her group were trying to calm down their own Japanese expert.

* * *

"We're doing what? Is this some sort of joke? Because it's not a very good one. I thought that was just some awful rumor!" said the culturist of the group, Gerald Cromp, who seemed to not know what an "indoor voice" was.

"For the last time, we are going through the Veil," said the British Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold. "It's really not—"

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Minister, but are you sodding mad?! It's is a literal death trap! No one that crosses the Veil lives for Merlin's sake!" The interpreter was sweating and trembling like a Chihuahua. "We might as well just—just—just point our wands at our throats, scream the killing curse at the top of our lungs, and be done with it! Least we'll know where are bodies are then."

"It's really not like that, haven't you been paying attention at all? It certainly doesn't go to the land of the dead. That's just rubbish, I know it isn't common knowledge yet, but I really thought someone would've made that more clear for you. We have to go through the Veil if we are to meet with the shinbos," said the second woman of their group, an Auror named Margret Reevly.

"Shinobi," Bagnold corrected quickly, "and the samurai. And more precisely, we're meeting with their Shinobi Union. It would be good if we could remember at least their names. We've been planning this meeting all week, because Merlin knows we don't want to make fools of ourselves or anything worse, Reevly, no need to cause an interdimensional incident. Honestly, does anyone else actually know why we're here besides me?"

"Well it's not my fault he doesn't know. Blame whoever's job it was to do that," Margret said back. "And you know I keep forgetting that name. It's not easy to remember."

The Minister of Magic looked exhausted. "Then write it down. Things were supposed to be easier after the Dark Lord's fall," she muttered to herself, no one able to hear her now. "But no, have to discover another bleeding world full of—"

"It can't be that hard. It's a simple word—shinobi…yes, easy enough, I believe I've encountered that word in before in Japan. And I doubt I'll be forgetting it after this little experience! Don't mistake me, I was excited when I was told about this. It's a bloody new dimension of only magic people, one that we could only speculate about before from faded stories, but I would've much preferred if someone told me this LITTLE PARTICULAR DETAIL ahead of time. But…you're certain we're not just being led to our deaths?" Cromp continued to stare at the archway like the prey of a nearby predator.

The transcriber of their group, Phineas Nottle, then spoke up, "Yes, we're sure, or we wouldn't be in the Death Chamber. …We really ought to think about changing that name. It's too much…hmm, much too morbid and inaccurate now that we know what the Veil actually is." He didn't seem to mind man's constant questions and merely stood with practiced patience.

Margret nodded. "Yes, quite, but we'll be moving it soon either way. It'll just be a redundant then. We'll probably be doing away with this dreadful chamber anyway, no point in keeping it with no Veil."

"Speaking of not being here, when will our escort be arriving?" interjected the second Auror. This was a tall, imposing man named Kingsley Shacklebolt. His expression was similar to Nottle's.

"He should be coming out of the Veil very soon," said their Minister.

They continued their conversation for a few more minutes, with Cromp still questioning the security of his—and others, but mostly his—wellbeing. Then, a man abruptly stepped out of the Veil. Many of the wizards were startled. Some people quickly reached for their wands, but others stopped them before they could draw them, having expected the reaction through personal experience. The heavy stare of the new person's blank black eye on everyone helped stop most of them, but a few wanted to draw their wands even more than before.

He was rather young looking, somewhere in his early twenties with long black hair that obscured his left eye. The stranger wore a large tan cloak, a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and dark grey trousers. On his visible hand was a black fingerless glove, and on his feet he had odd open-toed footwear. There was also a sword hanging behind his back on his right side. Its handle was wrapped in a white bandage, the guard was ovular and bronze, and the sheath was dark red. No wand was visible.

However, most significantly, it seemed that the man lacked a left arm, as his sleeve and cloak dangled at that side, and as he walked it became more clear. Despite the crippling absence of said appendage, though, every step seemed calculated and strong. He was like a snake, deceptively mighty for its slimness and lack of limb, and graceful yet ready to strike. A missing arm seemed inconsequential when paired with this particular man.

"…And you're absolutely sure that this man—" Cromp tried to say after taking in the new arrival.

"Quiet!" Bagnold said quickly. Then, as the representative of the entire gathering of governmental wizards, she stepped forward to greet their escort. "Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha. I trust that your trip went well?"

"Yes, there were no issues. But as much as I would like to exchange more pleasantries, we should head off. Shall we go on with this, then?" he said back plainly.

"Quite. But before that, everyone! This is our escort, Sasuke Uchiha, and he will be taking us to our meeting with the Shinobi Union."

It seems that Cromp still had qualms. "Wait, what about the issue of us dying?" No one could blame him for worrying about his health, especially not those also worried about the same question, but his own group was becoming quite tired of it. They had heard enough of his panicking in spite of what they said.

"While that was once an issue, about a year or so after we reestablished contact we fixed the problem with the portal. Now it only causes exhaustion, but perhaps we'll fix that soon as well," said the shinobi.

"F—fixed it? What do you mean by 'fixed it'? How can you just—just—just fix the Veil? It's a portal that kills you on contact! What was even the problem that was fixed?"

"…I will not waste time explaining such things, as we are on a tight schedule. If you really want to know, ask one of your companions."

Cromp looked at said companions expectantly.

"Later, it's a bit of a long story. But it is safe, trust me," said Shacklebolt.

Sighing, he decided to just drop the issue.

The wizards gathered in single file, and, following after Sasuke Uchiha, walked through the Veil, some more shakily than others. A good number of them, however, seemed to be very calm, but mostly just those who had already experienced this journey. Cromp hesitated in indecision and rooted himself just before the doorway, but Nottle's patience was finally outmatched and he roughly shoved the man through. He screamed bloody murder like a victim of such.

Like the black-eyed man said, it was indeed very exhausting. Several wizards, despite the shock of their new surroundings and being glad that they survived, quickly kneeled over from their sudden fatigue. All the others also showed varying levels of tiredness, except for their guide, who might look almost bored if he didn't have the emotional expressiveness of a wall.

Their entrance into this new dimension, the home of Tsukimoto, was nearly identical to their Veil for it, too, was a striking stone archway of mysterious smoke. Even its deformed shape seemed to be almost exactly like their own Veil. They were not, however, in an enclosed space like the Death Chamber. Instead, they found themselves outside in a massive clearing within a tropical forest of sorts, trees as tall as skyscrapers all around them.

There were also people, likely shinobi, all around the clearing. Some seemed to be guards judging by their flak jackets and weapons, possibly for the portal. Others were a sort of vendors at stands passing out food and water for no cost, most likely for any person who found themselves tired from traveling between the two dimensions. In fact, most of the wizards rushed as fast as they could to the stands and refreshed themselves.

Sasuke Uchiha stood still as a statue, watching the wizards. Many were quite animated in finding themselves on another planet, wondering what would happen next. 'Might as well tell them now,' he thought.

"After you have finished, follow me. It will take several minutes until we reach the Light Station."

"The Light Station?" asked the Brazilian Minister of Magic. His question was echoed silently in the eyes of many other wizards who hadn't attended a meeting with the Tsukimese before then.

"It is similar in concept to your Floo Network, except they are much less common and can only be used by authorized personnel, like me," their guide said. "Be warned, however. Anyone who attempts to use it without such a person will first be warned, and a second attempt will cause them to be stunned and rendered unconscious by the Station's personnel. Other security measures are in place, of course, but that isn't important. Just don't do anything foolish. If you want to learn more about them, learn on your own time."

The Uchiha then left, expecting the others to follow. The wizards, sensing his haste, were quick to follow.

Cromp spoke up to his companions quietly, "Why go through this 'Light Station'? Why not just Apparate or use a portkey?"

"As discussed in our last few meetings, they considered such spells and items, among others, to be too much of a security risk for their villages," Phineas Nottle explained. "Thus, several measures were implemented to stop such magic from working—much like at Hogwarts—with help from several wizards, such as Dumbledore and other experts. It's mostly for safety reasons. Evidently, the Stations are somehow preferable even though they're much like the Floo." Cromp nodded and accepted the answer quietly.

Soon enough, everyone was walking at a brisk pace through the forest. On the way, the inexperienced wizards observed the wonders of this new world, which were oddly not plentiful in the opinion of several in the large group. The occurrences of a few far-larger-than-normal animals were indeed very surprising, particularly the gigantic, dark red coconut crab that the shinobi had quickly subdued with anticlimactic ease for such a mighty creature, but the wizards were otherwise more bored and surprised at the lack of surprises so far.

Others, however, could not stop themselves from the feeling of amazement at being in a truly new world with unseen and unexplored peoples, creatures, landscapes, and cultures. They couldn't help but feel wonderment in the massive trees and animals surrounding them. Although, most of them were now also more wary of their guide since he did not deign it necessary to use magic—or their near-equivalent, chakra—to defeat the giant creature, but others were, again, rather used to this. That doesn't mean they all didn't keep their hands near their wands, though. It wouldn't do to be lax when in a place that could produce such creatures.

A few minutes after the crab incident, they arrived at the Light Station. From the outside, it was a rather plain single-story building made from some type of wood that would be unknown to anyone in the group, but once inside they saw that it was quite something. There were several strange devices with screens around the room—computers, they were told—that contained even stranger images, with people sitting near them at their desks doing who knows what with the screens. The most interesting thing, though, was at the center of the building. There lied a massive bare room, the inside visible through fully transparent walls with Japanese writing covering them, the floor, and the ceiling from within it. Pipes of various sizes sprouted from the floor and ceiling near the walls towards two identical rectangular platforms also on the respective surfaces.

The doorway of this bizarre section of the building was guarded by what appeared to be shinobi. Behind them, on the door where a knob would usually be present was some sort of device. It seemed to have a fingerprint scanner and a hole above it, neither of which were currently known or remembered by most of the wizards.

"Fascinating! It's a muggle machine factory!" said one of the Bulgarian wizards, grinning widely as he looked around the building.

"No, no, it's a Labrador, I've heard of it from one of those muggle science books. It was quite illuminating," Margret said.

"Actually, I believe it is a laboratory. A Labrador is a breed of dog," corrected the Bulgarian's companion.

"You can talk about your dogs and labs later. For now, keep following," their escort said shortly.

He walked up to the door and past the guards, who nodded at him after a moment of silent staring and let him through. Then, the shinobi pressed his thumb on the door's device, where a small light then glowed and a little beep sound was heard. Lastly, he put his hand through the hole, and after a moment the doors opened.

"What just happened?" asked Cromp.

"The machine reads a person's thumbprint, and within the hole a person's chakra, or magic, is scanned. If either the fingerprint or the chakra or magic signature is not a match, then you cannot enter. Of course, there are other unfortunate consequences as well, and they are very unpleasant," said Shacklebolt, speaking lightly of it as if these were common facts.

Millicent, Phineas, and numerous others stared at him owlishly. They hadn't remembered those details. Sasuke quirked his left eyebrow up slightly at the man.

The Auror decided to answer the unasked question. "I find the whole process quite fascinating, I couldn't help but learn more about it myself after my first trip," he explained.

"Correct," Sasuke said, his reply swift and his face stone once more. "Now come inside and wait."

And so everyone gather onto the platform within the room, the doors closing when they all entered. Sasuke nodded at the people on their computers, who then started typing rapidly and then pressed their hands on devices hidden beneath their desks that they sent chakra into. Soon after, loud whirring noises were heard, and it seemed as if the room came to life. The platforms were glowing a blinding white light, forcing most to shield their eyes with their arms at the unexpected event.

"Oh, by the way, you might feel nauseous after this," Sasuke said. He and the other wizards had already closed their eyes and were well prepared for the trip through the Light Station.

"What?" Cromp and several others said at once. They weren't prepared.

Then, the room flashed blindingly for a mere instant and everyone vanished.

At the group's destination, a tall man in his early twenties leaned over a desk with much impatience, tapping the wooden desk incessantly with his fully bandaged right arm. He wore a black uniform shirt, orange pants with wrappings and a bag on the right thigh, and black toeless boots common among shinobi. On his forehead was a black elastic headband with a metal plate engraved with a stylized leaf at its center, the symbol of a Konoha shinobi. Most notable were the whisker marks on his cheeks, his short spiky blond hair, and his deep blue eyes. Said eyes and his posture exposed his mood for all the people in the room to see.

Naruto Uzumaki, the two-time savior of his world, knew he had to look presentable, but he couldn't help being annoyed with the situation. 'Why do I have to be here? I should be back home. Hinata shouldn't be alone with Boruto, and our other kid's gonna be here soon!' he complained to himself. He had a wife to get back to, children to love and look forward to, and a life to enjoy. He didn't want to waste time at a meeting, if one could call a meeting of universes a waste of time. He tried to keep this all to himself.

However, he wasn't fooling any of the ninjas, especially not the sensei who could read him like Icha Icha. "Naruto, you have to settle down. They can wait for a couple days."

"But who knows when she'll have the baby? And Boruto's only two, I can't leave him without his daddy for too long, and Hinata can't take care of the rascal by herself in her condition! What if our daughter's born before I get back? What if—"

Kakashi interrupted him. "You're just stressing yourself over nothing. Sakura and Tsunade-sama herself told you she's a good month away from that point, and you've got a Clone back home helping her, don't you? If anything goes wrong they'll dispel and alert you. You just need to relax, they will be fine," he said reassuringly.

Naruto looked down. "Look I," he started, and then he sighed, "…I guess you're right. I just can't help it, ya know? I'm gonna have another kid real soon and I want to be there when it happens, not stuck up here in the Land of Iron and freezing weather for some meeting with magic people. Can't they get here faster?! I need to get home, I can't just leave them with a Shadow Clone!"

"Better get used to it, pal. If you want to be Hokage, there'll have to be sacrifices, and personal time is one of 'em," Kankurō said from beside them.

"Not helping."

The Suna Jōnin shrugged. "Just saying the truth. Right now it's only every now and then, but eventually you'll have to spend time away from your friends and family twenty-four seven."

"Enough, Kankurō. He doesn't need more stress," said Gaara in light admonishment. The redhead then looked at his friend and spoke, "Do not worry, Naruto, you will have time for your family. But unfortunately he is correct, there will be sacrifices, but I am confident you will manage well as Hokage."

The Konoha shinobi grunted in response. "Thanks. Really, I mean that, but I know there'll be sacrifices. I've known that for a while now. I ain't stupid, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I want to spend as much time with Hinata and our kids as I can before then, ya know?"

Sai then spoke up, "And you will, but for now you must act as the professional you strive to be. This is a learning experience for you so that you're better prepared for the job, and if this attitude is any indication, you certainly aren't there yet."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. He stood up straighter and to attention, following his friend's advice. They were right, after all, Naruto thought to himself. He had nothing to worry about and he needed to get his act together.

Naruto took a good look around the vast room he was in. Sitting at the massive U-shaped desk—easily five times larger than ones for most Union summits—were all the five Kage of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and the leader of the samurai. Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage of Iwa. A, the Fourth Raikage of Kumo. Mei Terumī, the Fifth Mizukage of Kiri. Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Suna and one of his best friends. Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of Konoha and his sensei. And Mifune, the general of the Land of Iron, who stood at the podium up front as their Chief Representative with Shikamaru as the Chief Organizer for this event.

All of them, all people once ready and eager to rip each other's throats out at the smallest slight, were together peacefully, each with two personal guards out in the open like him and Sai for their Hokage. Here today, the Shinobi Union would hold another meeting with the wizards of the other Earth. Normally, each village would just send their representatives for a Union conference, but the Kage attended these particular meetings personally because of their high importance. It was a meeting between two worlds, after all. Things were a bit rough at first between them, but Naruto was thankful that things were going relatively well and calmly. Maybe they could get through this without war.

He wasn't worried much about them as a threat. He'd try to be wary and careful, as any good shinobi should be, but Naruto found them rather…physically inept compared to just about any shinobi. Their magic, an energy strangely similar but ultimately very different from chakra, could do things they would deem dangerous, difficult, and maybe even almost impossible, but that only mattered if the wizards could hit them. As long as they were careful enough to not get hit with a spell, take away their wands, or take them out quickly, they were easy enough to defeat even in large groups.

But this wasn't all a mere contest of strength. Naruto didn't care about any of that, it was merely an observation. People were people no matter the world, no matter their capabilities, no matter the species—Kurama helped him learn that lesson—and a war and suffering shouldn't happen if they could help it. And they could and they will, they both will, and for that Naruto was glad. He wished his Pervy Sage could be there to see all of this.

He also wished the wizards could get there already. 'Damn it, Sasuke, where are you? You're the one who doesn't like to—' he thought, but then he heard someone whining from outside, around fifty feet away. Judging by everyone else's eyes, they heard it too. It was a man with a British accent and a few others voicing complaints about blinding light.

Naruto smiled and relaxed. "Finally."

Then the doors opened and he saw Sasuke enter the room and silently usher in their magical visitors. Naruto then noticed that the Raikage was glowering fiercely at Sasuke. He didn't need Kurama to feel that negativity.

Apparently, Ōnoki noticed as well. "Settle down, Raikage, you might scare our guests," the old man whispered. "I swear, you almost hold a grudge as badly as he did," he said calmly.

The massive man merely grunted, but he relented and turned his attention instead to the wizard group coming in and taking their seats.

Seeing Sasuke turning to leave—evidently not caring about A's grievances with him at all—Naruto intercepted him, "Hey, Sasuke, it's been a while. Sakura wants to see you about something. How about you stop by for a visit later, huh?"

The man stopped for a moment and turned his head back towards the blond, then he looked forward again. "…Yeah, let's do that. But after I finish up something," he said.

"Yeah, you better!" Naruto said jovially to the Uchiha's leaving back. As he walked away with the doors now closed behind him, Sasuke allowed a smile to appear on his face.

After allowing them all to enter and settle down for a few moments, Mifune spoke, "Welcome, Ministers, Councilmen, and Presidents of Magic, I hope you had a pleasant journey. I am honored to hold this meeting here today. Now, without further ado, onto the first order of business. If I understand correctly, you have concerns about the possibilities of missing-nin or other rogues sneaking through your side of the Veil?"

And thus began just one long meeting of many to follow between two worlds.

 _September 14th, 1994_

He was as shocked as any good brother could be in his position. He hadn't expected this, and he certainly didn't want to hear it. He'd heard about other young shinobi being offered this, but he didn't think that his sister would want to go, let alone volunteer. Switching from stunned to outraged faster than the Yellow Flash could teleport, he couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

"Hima's going where now?!" Boruto shouted at his father.

Author's Note:

(Sorry for the AN being so long. It's not that important if you want to skip it.)

Well, I hope you all enjoyed what I wrote so far! Gonna be honest, this is more of a plot bunny that just wouldn't stop bouncing around in my head until I wrote it out. I didn't have much of a plan of where I'm going with this while writing it, aside from a few things. I've got all this technical stuff figured out, sure, but not much of an actual outline so I wouldn't expect regular updates.

Now, this is just the prologue. I know there isn't much interacting between ninjas and wizards here, but it sets up the rest of the fic, where that'll happen much more often.

BTW, this'll take place during Order of the Phoenix and around a year or so after the Boruto movie. I won't be using much from the Boruto manga, as we really don't know much about it or its plot yet, so I wouldn't expect too many things from there to pop into this fic. Unless something catches my eye, of course.

Also, this will be starring Himawari, Boruto, Sarada, and a few others, so after this chapter Naruto, Sasuke, and others in the prologue will be more in the background away from the story; still there, but usually only mentioned. Mitsuki won't be here, he'll be off somewhere else, doing…whatever. This is mainly because I don't want to overload this fic with too many characters to focus on. Maybe he'll come later though, not entirely sure.

BTW, I would really appreciate some constructive criticisms so I know what sort of things I should improve on. If I want to write the fic better, I'll be needing these. Be kind if you can, please, and thank you!

Now, I'm gonna go over some stuff about things in the fic. To summarize:

\- Terms I made up for this.

\- Ninjas not being nerfed and only few fight scenes.

\- Pairings not being part of this story.

\- How the Naruto world and HP world are dealing with each other.

\- What Light Stations are and why they exist.

If you want to skip it all, then go ahead. It's not necessary to know, it's just here if you wanna know.

 **Terms I Made Up:**

(1) "Tsukimoto" is what I decided to name the continent of Naruto's Earth (yes, I'm calling it Earth). I decided this because for one, "Elemental Nations" isn't actually its name, that's just fanon; I don't think we're ever told, actually. Two, I dislike EN even if it's known and accepted by most fans, so I made up my own name for the continent. And three, I wanted to go with something similar to Japan, as its name—in Japanese anyway—apparently is derived from Japan's significance with the sun. Its Japanese name (Nihon/Nippon) essentially means "origin of the sun." In other words, it is called "the land of the rising sun" (like it's commonly known as), if my brief research is correct.

As the Narutoverse is obviously similar to Japan, I decided to make its name similar as well, so I named the continent after the significance the NV has with its moon. Essentially, the name is supposed to replace the kanji for "sun" with the one for "moon," making it "origin of the moon," or "the land of the rising moon," so I hope that's how the name "Tsukimoto" came out. Plus, Land of the Rising Moon fits well with the other "Land of [insert thing here]" countries. I used Google Translate, which I know isn't exactly infallible, so I hope the result is correct.

(2) Tsukimoto-go is essentially what Japanese is to Japan. In English, I guess it'd be Tsukimese, so I went with that.

 **Fights and Nerfing:**

It's probably not gonna have many shinobi vs. wizard fights. One of the main reasons is because realistically—to me anyway—those would almost always end quickly in the shinobi's victory. I shouldn't have to explain why, so I won't. I know lots of fics nerf the ninjas for plot purposes, but no dice here. So if those fights are something you're interested in, then oh well. Not that action scenes won't exist at all, but they probably won't happen too often.

 **Pairings:**

Also, pairings ain't gonna play much of a role at all, and all the canon ones for Naruto at least are still there. One, I'm just not interested in that stuff. Two, I have zero confidence in my skill with writing romance or anything like it. And three, this fic is mainly, instead, supposed to revolve more around how these two completely separate yet sorta similar worlds would interact, how they would try to work together, how they would conflict, and how the characters interact with each other. Romance just isn't a focus, but maybe I'll fit some random things in there if I feel like it. Who knows. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

But under NO circumstances will there EVER be a harem.

Anyway, now here I'm gonna explain some stuff about things in the fic so far.

 **The Naruto world and the HP world:**

A good deal in this prologue is meant to show the beginnings of the worlds colliding. The two worlds are trying to take things slowly and peacefully, but despite this the utterly overwhelming discovery of another world WOULD cause a lot of issues they'd have to work through. For example, there is the possibility of people on either side trying to invade the other.

While the wizards are admittedly good at hiding themselves and huge things and places, like the unplottable Diagon Alley and the difficult-to-find-even-to-wizards 12 Grimmauld Place, they and especially the no-majs (I refuse to say muggle as that sounds like and is often used as a slur; plus, "no-maj" is the American term ;p ) just aren't prepared for the kind of damage shinobi can do. Especially if enough/strong enough bad ones managed to get there and were free of other shinobi intervening. Not that wizards couldn't potentially deal with some ninja threats (home field advantage + surprise magic attack can go a long way in my book, especially if the ninja doesn't have proper knowledge), but big guns like A-ranks would kinda screw 'em over IMO.

The same could also be true for the shinobi—though less likely IMO—for although they are usually orders of magnitude more powerful and threatening than a wizard, their magic can still be used to great and terrifying effect if they manage to strike well enough on big targets, like casting Imperio on a Daimyō or some other weak-willed authority figures. A big "if" since shinobi are nothing if not cautious and superfast, but I don't think at least some cases are impossible. For instance, wizards have Apparition, a decently common method of teleportation. While I'm sure there are limits on its distance capabilities and it certainly couldn't turn the tide in a battle with most shinobi (there's still that nasty speed disadvantage, the usual loudness of the teleporting, and the fact that wizards must turn around to activate it IIRC), it could allow wizards to literally pop in suddenly almost wherever they want and perhaps escape right after an attack if they have enough time. A very quick hit-and-run, to say the least.

That's a big potential risk, especially if they're dark wizards who are skilled in the use of Imperius Curse and some other rather hax spells and know what they're doing. While I personally don't see wizards as ever being able to take on the Narutoverse—not even close—again, shinobi wouldn't want such security risks. Even if wizards weren't much of a threat on paper to them, it never pays well to underestimate any group with powers as hax as theirs and known for hiding themselves from most of the earth's population.

Thus, countermeasures were made for both sides, and working out these countermeasures is just one of the many things the two sides are trying to figure out with each other. We'll see more results of this later on, of course. Some of those were already mentioned. One was, obviously, the protection of villages against Apparating for reasons already explained, but there are others as well, like the Light Stations.

 **Light Stations:**

The Light Stations are admittedly something I just wanted to add in because I randomly thought of it and I liked the concept, but they also serve as an invention inspired by the Wizarding world's Floo Network, portkeys, and their own Hiraijin no Jutsu (not Hiraishin; it's similar, but not effective in battle and more used for person transportation). It is only used by high-profile people like Kage, Daimyō, some wizards like Ministry officials (eventually, not yet) and some others, and it's primarily used just so the trips wouldn't take too long for the two worlds' representatives to meet. 'Course, it's used for other reasons as well.

Due to the NV's Veil being on a small island far away from the continent ('cause reasons) and the countermeasures against Apparating and similar wizard transportation in significant places—like Hidden Villages, wherever the Daimyō live, etc.—it ain't easy getting to Tsukimoto, let alone anywhere in it, without being forced to travel from the island. Thus, Light Stations were born. Of course, there are many countermeasures for the Stations themselves so they can't be exploited by enemies, but I ain't explaining those much yet.

It's basically a space-time jutsu that was made overly complex and hard to do on purpose, activated by the hand print and chakra of the user and the passwords, handprints, and chakra of the people at the computers. I probably could've done something different than the Light Stations, but the idea bunnies and other things took over and demanded I put this in.

That…went on for longer than I meant it to, but whatever.

TL;DR: This is all about the two different societies suddenly colliding and trying to make the best of the situation when it involves two super races that are paranoid as balls. This prologue shows the beginnings of that.


End file.
